memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Popular culture references in Star Trek
From time to time various science fiction references from popular culture have appeared in Star Trek as in-jokes. These references, mostly included in background displays, have also been cleverly referenced in spoken dialog. Numerous science fiction writers have been referenced or acknowledged throughout the series, including Isaac Asimov (Amasov), Robert Heinlein, Ray Bradbury ( , ), Arthur C. Clarke (Clarke's Disease, 2001: A Space Odyssey), Theodore Sturgeon (Sturgeon), Jules Verne (Verne), and H.G. Wells ( ). The following articles contain references (or are homages) to other science fiction series written by these and other science fiction writers. ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' * 1001: First Odyssey * AE-35 * (dedication plaque) * ;Crossover performers: * Ed Bishop * Bobby Clark * Gary Lockwood ;Production: * Douglas Trumbull, special effects ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' * Annorax * N. Land * * Rura Penthe ''Akira'' * ''Babylon 5'' :See also: Babylon 5 ;Crossover performers: * Mary Kay Adams * Michael Ansara * Vaughn Armstrong * Jeff Austin * Erick Avari * Majel Barrett * Theodore Bikel * Simon Billig * Bill Blair * Roy Brocksmith * Julie Caitlin Brown * Ron Canada * Bernie Casey * Josh Clark * Jeffrey Combs * David L. Crowley * Robert Foxworth * Gerrit Graham * Marjean Holden * Andreas Katsulas * Patrick Kilpatrick * Daniel Dae Kim * Walter Koenig * Thomas Kopache * Judy Levitt * Leigh J. McCloskey * Scott MacDonald * Tom Morga * Bill Mumy * Christopher Neame * Julia Nickson * Tricia O'Neil * Clive Revill * Mark Rolston * John Schuck * Dwight Schultz * Tracy Scoggins * Judson Scott * W. Morgan Sheppard * Tucker Smallwood * John Snyder * Carel Struycken * Kitty Swink * Keith Szarabajka * Patricia Tallman * Marshall Teague * Tony Todd * John Vickery ;Production: * Richard Compton, director, co-producer * Peter David, writer * Harlan Ellison, writer * D.C. Fontana, writer * Adam Nimoy, director * Mary Jo Slater, casting * Jesús Salvador Treviño, director * Michael Vejar, director * Douglas E. Wise, first assistant director ''Back to the Future'' * Flux capacitor * McFly ;Crossover performers: * Christopher Lloyd * Thomas F. Wilson * Chris Wynne * Mike Watson ;Production: * Steve Gawley, model maker * Michael M. Mills, make-up artist * Ken Ralston, visual effects supervisor * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''Battlestar Galactica'' * Boray * Ovion * Tylium ;Crossover performers: * Ed Begley, Jr. * Bob Bralver * John Colicos * John de Lancie * Anthony De Longis * Lance LeGault * Richard Lynch * George Murdock * Brock Peters * Michelle Forbes (2003 reboot) * Mark Sheppard (2003 reboot) * Dean Stockwell (2003 reboot) * Kate Vernon (2003 reboot) * Nana Visitor (2003 reboot) * Rick Worthy (2003 reboot) ;Production: * Winrich Kolbe (classic) * Ronald D. Moore (2003 reboot) * Allan Kroeker (2003 reboot) ''Blade Runner'' * Replicant ;Crossover performers: * Janet Brady * Diane Carter * Joanna Cassidy * Ann Chatterton * Gilbert B. Combs * Gary Epper * James M. Halty * Sharon Hesky * Jeff Imada * Beth Nufer * George Sawaya * Mike Washlake * Michael Zurich ;Production: * Michael Backauskas, visual effects assistant editor * Gary Combs, stunt coordinator * Logan Frazee, special effects technician * Terry D. Frazee, special floor effects supervisor * Michael Kaplan, costume designer * Syd Mead, visual futurist * Douglas Trumbull, special photographic effects supervisor * Hoyt Yeatman, visual displays: DQI * Ryan Zuttermeister, associate visual effects producer: Lola visual effcts ''Blakes 7'' * USS Liberator * Orak ;Crossover performers: * Deep Roy * Christopher Neame ''Buck Rogers in the 25th Century'' ;Crossover performers: * Keith Andes * Michael Ansara * Earl Boen * Paul Carr * Walker Edmiston * Frank Gorshin * Sid Haig * Anthony James * Lance LeGault * Mark Lenard * Barbara Luna * Richard Lynch * Patty Maloney * Leigh J. McCloskey * Julie Newmar * Tim O'Connor * David Opatoshu * Vic Perrin * Jay Robinson * Alfred Ryder * Felix Silla * James Sloyan * Ray Walston ''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension'' * Banzai Institute * * BBI-993 * Buckaroo Bokai * Dedication plaques of: ** ** ** * Planet 10 (DIM-8) * Strange Case of Mr. Cigars * E.M. Rauch * * John Whorfin * Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems * Yoyodyne pulse fusion ;Crossover performers: * Jonathan Banks * Raye Birk * Clancy Brown * Jessie Lawrence Ferguson * Robert Ito * Christopher Lloyd * James Saito (deleted scenes) * Vincent Schiavelli * Kevin Sullivan * Peter Weller ;Production: * Greg Jein ''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' * Forbin Project ;Crossover performers: * Byron Morrow * Willard Sage * William Schallert ''Dirty Pair'' * Egg, The * Exocomp * Kei * Kei (Yu/Ri) * Kei/Yuri factor * Keiyurium * Operation Lovely Angel * Yuri * Yuri (Kana) ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' * CRM 114 ''Doctor Who'' :See also: Doctor Who * Colin Baker * Tom Baker * Peter Davidson * William Hartnell * Jon Pertwee * Patrick Troughton ;Crossover performers: * Daphne Ashbrook * Alan Dale * John Franklyn-Robbins * Barrie Ingham * Christopher Neame * Gregg Palmer * Simon Pegg * Olaf Pooley * Maurice Roëves * Deep Roy * Guy Siner * David Warner ;Production * John Debney * Tony Dow ''Dune'' ;Crossover performers: * Steven Berkoff * Brad Dourif * Alice Krige * Virginia Madsen * Alec Newman * Patrick Stewart * Dean Stockwell ''The First Men in the Moon'' * Cavor's Gravity Devices * Cavorite ''Forbidden Planet'' * J.J. Adams * Altair IV * * C-57-D ;Crossover performers: * William Boyett * Morgan Jones * Warren Stevens * George Wallace ''Heroes'' ;Crossover performers: * Elle Alexander * Robert Alonzo * Erick Avari * Brian Avery * Gregory J. Barnett * Bill Blair * Charlie Brewer * Michael Reilly Burke * Sofie Calderon * K Callan * Joanna Cassidy * Fernando Chien * Carl Ciarfalio * Josh Clark * Eliza Coleman * Mark Colson * Thomas Dekker * Dan Desmond * Jon Donahue * Tony Donno * Michael Dorn * Dana Dru Evenson * Louise Fletcher * Colby French * Jeremy Fry * Tami-Adrian George * John Glover * Brad Greenquist * Greg Grunberg * Mike Gunther * Ronald Guttman * Jack Guzman * Song Han * Mark Harelik * Adam Harrington * Henry Hayashi * Natascha Hopkins * Clint Howard * Chris Howell * Yoshio Iizuka * John Jurgens * Dominic Keating * Henry Kingi, Jr. * Kelli Kirkland * Robert Knepper * Horace Knight * Ken Lally * Maurice LaMarche * Loren Lester * Tina Lifford * Diana R. Lupo * Robert Mammana * Bart McCarthy * Sonia Jo McDancer * Malcolm McDowell * Duffie McIntire * Anthony Molinari * Dorenda Moore * Brian Morri * Nichelle Nichols * Hugh Aodh O'Brien * Lin Oeding * Chris Oliver * Denney Pierce * Austin Priester * John Prosky * Ian Quinn * Zachary Quinto * Mark Riccardi * Bridgett Riley * Pat Romano * Cristine Rose * Franc Ross * Gregg Sargeant * Raphael Sbarge * Rick Scarry * Roger Schueller * Michael Buchman Silver * Spike Silver * Erik Stabenau * Todd Stashwick * James Castle Stevens * Justin Sundquist * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa * Douglas Tait * George Takei * John Thaddeus * Nancy Thurston * Ned Vaughn * Kate Vernon * Mark Aaron Wagner * Dan Warner * Gary J. Wayton * Chrissy Weathersby * Joel West * Clay Wilcox * D. Elliot Woods * Scott Workman * Rick Worthy * Marcus Young ;Production: * Julie Altus, ADR recordist * Nathan A. Aronson, accounting clerk * Thomas J. Arp, construction coordinator * Arin Artounian, computer/ video engineer * Lee Ann Brittenham, hair stylist * Stacy Caballero, key costumer * Jeff Case, key grip * Roxann Dawson, director * Dave DeGaetano, construction coordinator * Lance Dickinson, lighting technician * Bryan Fuller, co-executive producer/ consulting producer/ writer * Erich Gann, sound editor/ sound effects editor * J. Armin Garza II, driver: camera car * Joey Genitempo, set painter/ stand-by painter * Tim Gilbert, stunt coordinator * Jeffrey Greeley, "B" camera operator * Casey Green, video/ computer playback operator * Sam Griffin, rigging electrician * Craig Harris, second assistant director * Chris Haynes, driver * Tom Holzhauer, production assistant * Michael Hugghins, stunt rigger * Derek Johnson, stand-in: Zachary Quinto * Kristin Johnson, matte painter * Samantha Johnston, art department production assistant * Greg Knapp, medic * Jon Koslowsky, editor * Kris Krosskove, steadicam operator * Frank Leasure, propmaker foreman * Ian Livingstone, composer: stock music * Jonathan A. Logan, wardrobe provider * Karl J. Martin, set designer * Owen Martin, art department assistant * Kim Meredith, medical technical adviser * David Morton, gaffer * Sam Nicholson, supervising visual effects producer * Ken Niederbaumer, special make-up effects artist * Eric Norman, assistant production coordinator * Josh Novak, production assistant * Larry Odien, mechanical supervisor: Optic Nerve Studios * Yuko Ogata, second second assistant director * Terrence O'Hara, director * Chris Quilty, boom operator * Ian Quinn, stunt coordinator * Jade Quon, stunt coach * Richard Redlefsen, prosthetic make-up artist * Graham Robertson, set dresser * Philip Rogers, ADR recordist * Dean St. John, ADR mixer * Victor M. Shannon, head plasterer * Michael Shaw, grip * Mark Spatny, visual effects producer/ supervising visual effects producer/ visual effects co-supervisor/ visual effects supervisor * David Straiton, director * Scott Trimble, location scout * Mike Tsucalas, set production assistant * Mark Vollmer, key rigging grip * Jack White, food stylist * Scott Wilder, stunt coordinator * Dennis Yeager II, special effects foreman ;'''See also: [http://heroeswiki.com/Star Trek Star Trek] at the [http://heroeswiki.com Heroes wiki] ''Indiana Jones'' * Indiana Jones ;Crossover performers * John Rhys-Davies * Vince Deadrick ;Production: * Ben Burtt, sound designer * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' * Arthur Dent * Tricia McMillan * Milliways * Ford Prefect * Sirius Cybernetics Corporation ''The Jetsons'' * Spacely Sprockets ;Crossover performers * Rene Auberjonois * Michael Bell * Earl Boen * Hamilton Camp ("Turk Tarpit" in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones) * Barry Gordon * Paul Eiding * Kenneth Mars * Frank Welker ("Orbity") * William Windom ''Jurassic Park'' * Jura'assic IV ;Crossover performers: *Ian Abercrombie *Laura Albert *Chris Blackwood *Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi *Katy Boyer *Billy Brown *Jophery C. Brown *Todd Bryant *Bobby Burns *David Cadiente *Tory Christopher *Danny Downey *Chris Durand *Jared S. Eddo *Gary Epper *Richard Epper *Bruce French *Mark Ginther *Mark Harelik *Marjean Holden *Lisa Hoyle *Tommy J. Huff *Harry Hutchinson *Harvey Jason *Keii Johnston *Steve Kelso *Richard Kiley *Wayne King, Jr. *Dorian Kingi *Henry Kingi, Sr. *Diana R. Lupo *Tom Lupo *J. Patrick McCormack *Dustin Meier *Rich Minga *Tom Morga *Hugh Aodh O'Brien *Linda Park *Manny Perry *Charlie Picerni *Chuck Picerni, Jr. *Steve Picerni *J.P. Romano *Jimmy Romano *Pat Romano *R.A. Rondell *Robin Sachs *Jacqueline Schultz *Geno Silva *Lou Simon *Brian Stewart *Patricia Tallman *Cameron Thor *William Washington *Gary J. Wayton ;Production: *Dean Gates, make-up lab *Barbara Harris, voice casting/ ADR voice casting *John T. Kretchmer, first assistant director *Pat Romano, stunt coordinator *Matt Winston, puppeteer *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation ''Lost'' ;Crossover performers: *Sam Anderson *Alan Dale *Fionnula Flanagan *Daniel Dae Kim *Terry O'Quinn *Daniel Roebuck *Titus Welliver ;Production: *J.J. Abrams, director of *Michael Giacchino, composer *Damon Lindelof, producer of , co-writer of ''Metropolis'' * Maschinenmensch ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' * Tom Servo's Used Robots ''Red Dwarf'' * Diva Droid Corporation * Jupiter Mining Corporation ''seaQuest DSV'' * USS Seaquest ''The Soft Weapon'' * ''Star Wars'' *Alderaan * *Bothans *Kashyk *''Millennium Falcon'' *Nar Shaddan *Quarren *R2D CPO *Skywalker Division *Vader ;Crossover performers: *Olivia d'Abo *Greg Ellis *Fionnula Flanagan *Cully Fredricksen *Patty Maloney *Ron Perlman *Brock Peters *Ethan Phillips *Deep Roy *Clive Revill *Raphael Sbarge *Felix Silla *Carel Struycken *George Takei *Jason Wingreen ;Production: *Philip Barberio, special effects *Ben Burtt, sound designer *Ryan Church, conceptual artist *John Dykstra, special effects *Judy Elkins, sculptor *Barbara Hambly, writer *Nilo Rodis-Jamero, conceptual artist, costume designer *John Knoll, visual effects artist, visual effects supervisor *John Paul Lona, illustrator *Ralph McQuarrie, model designer *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation (a Lucasfilm Ltd. company; formed in 1975 for the purpose of realizing the optical and miniature effects for Star Wars. Contributed work to seven of the eleven Trek films in addition to Encounter at Farpoint.) ;External links: * Star Trek at Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki ''Terminator'' ;Crossover performers: * David Andrews * Earl Boen * Nikki Cox * Thomas Dekker * Jenette Goldstein * Carolyn Hennesy * Kristanna Loken * Dick Miller * Eric Ritter * Brian Thompson * Connor Trinneer * Paul Winfield * Anton Yelchin ''Transformers'' ;Crossover performers * James Avery * Michael Bell * Roger C. Carmel * Walker Edmiston * Glenn Morshower * Leonard Nimoy * Alan Oppenheimer * Clive Revill * W. Morgan Sheppard * George Takei * Tony Todd * Frank Welker * Orson Welles * Dan Woren ;Production: * Alex Kurtzman, writer * Roberto Orci, writer * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''The Twilight Zone'' In , Trip Tucker said "Sounds like an old episode of the "Twilight Zone"." in response to the Vulcans crash-landing. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, James Doohan and George Takei have all appeared in "Twilight Zone" episodes. Also, Star Trek writers George Clayton Johnson, Richard Matheson and Jerry Sohl were regular contributors to the series. TOS directors Robert Butler, Ralph Senensky, Robert Gist and Tony Leader have also worked on "The Twilight Zone". ;Crossover performers: * Stanley Adams * John Anderson * David Armstrong * Barry Atwater * Arthur Batanides * Paul Baxley * Bonnie Beecher * Theodore Bikel * Antoinette Bower * Peter Brocco * Anthony Call * Seymour Cassel * Paul Comi * John Crawford * James Daly * James Doohan * Lou Elias * Bill Erwin * John Fiedler * Paul Fix * Michael Forest * James Gregory * John Harmon * Mariette Hartley * Chuck Hicks * Rex Holman * Clegg Hoyt * John Hoyt * Sherry Jackson * Don Keefer * Ted Knight * Paul Lambert * Robert Lansing * Joanne Linville * Felix Locher * Jon Lormer * Celia Lovsky * Ken Lynch * Gene Lyons * Theo Marcuse * Joan Marshall * Sarah Marshall * Arlene Martel * Nan Martin * Oliver McGowan * Joseph Mell * Byron Morrow * Bill Mumy * George Murdock * Julie Newmar * Leonard Nimoy * Susan Oliver * David Opatoshu * Frank Overton * Michael Pataki * Jack Perkins * Vic Perrin * Nehemiah Persoff * Phillip Pine * Thalmus Rasulala * Peter Mark Richman * Joseph Ruskin * William Sargent * William Schallert * Charles Seel * William Shatner * Patricia Smith * Abraham Sofaer * Warren Stevens * Dean Stockwell * Liam Sullivan * George Takei * Harry Townes * Garry Walberg * Fritz Weaver * William Windom * Jason Wingreen * Ian Wolfe * Meg Wyllie ;Production: * Jerome Bixby, writer * Robert Butler, director * Robert Gist, director * Murray Golden, associate producer * Jerry Goldsmith, composer * George Clayton Johnson, writer * Tony Leader, director * Richard Matheson, writer * Ralph Senensky, director * Jerry Sohl, writer * Fred Steiner, composer ''When Worlds Collide'' * Bellus * Zyra ;Crossover performers: * Richard Derr * John Hoyt * William Meader * Joseph Mell * Leonard Mudie Related links * References taken from the Bible * References taken from Greek mythology * References taken from Shakespeare * [[Popular culture references in Star Trek|Popular culture references in Star Trek]] Category:Star Trek